The use of cleaning devices that clean eviscerated birds by inserting a cleaning head into an internal cavity of the bird are well-known in the art. One difficulty with the known cleaning devices is that for certain types of poultry, the cleaning fluid is unable to freely drain from the internal cavities of the birds. In particular, poultry such as turkeys have an upper cavity and a lower cavity. In the known devices, the cleaning fluid sprayed into the upper cavity of a turkey often does not properly drain so that cleaning fluid is trapped in the upper cavity of the turkey.
Another difficulty frequently encountered relates to the need for thoroughly cleaning the internal cavities of poultry. This difficulty occurs because many of the known cleaning heads incorporate a nozzle having discharge orifices that direct the flow of cleaning fluid directly toward the internal cavity of a bird. Typically, such nozzles have a plurality of small discharge orifices that direct a plurality of thin streams of cleaning fluid toward the internal cavity. Often the area of the internal cavity between adjacent streams of cleaning fluid is not properly cleaned. Other nozzles incorporate a unidirectional flow that is unable to thoroughly clean certain areas of different types of poultry.